Livia, tu me tueras
by Daelyaa
Summary: La fille aînée d'Harry et Drago a un rendez vous galant avec 'Gaby', elle va le dire à ses parents, et... Disons que Drago va avoir un peu de mal avec ça. OS/Drarry


Bonjour, bonjour

Un OS de ''l'histoire'' OS à la demande que je publie en temps qu'OS, parce que c'en est tout de même un et qu'il aura plus de visibilité ainsi.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Livia, tu me tueras  


Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, tous deux âgés de 39 ans, vivait leur petite vie tranquille dans la banlieue londonienne, enfin, leur vie tranquille, dans la mesure où, avec 4 enfants on peut avoir une vie tranquille, et surtout ces 4 enfants **là** ; Livia, l'aînée du haut de ses 18 ans donnerait sûrement des cheveux blancs à ses parents avant l'heure, Caïam, 14 ans qui terrifiait ses pauvres parents quand au nombre de choses qu'il savait et qu'ils auraient préféré qu'il ne connaisse pas tout de suite, Jayden 10 ans qui aurait put passer pour le fils d'Hermione tant il passait son temps à lire et Kaïry 4 ans qui posait des questions sur tout et tout le temps, et surtout des ''Ca veut dire quoi ça ?''. Livia était blonde platine aux yeux émeraude, Caïam aux cheveux blonds miels et aux yeux menthe, Jayden portrait craché de Harry et Kaïry blonde aux yeux aciers. Présentement, on était samedi, à 3 heures du matin.

-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE ! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le cri de Kaïry se répercuta dans toute la maison et réveilla ses parents. Drago marmonna, sa voix étouffée par son oreiller :

-Pourquoi elle se réveille en pleine nuit cette gamine ?

-Aucune idée.

-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE ! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Lesdits père et papa soupirèrent et Harry dit :

-C'est toi qu'elle appelle en premier, c'est toi qui y va.

-Elle nous appelle tous les deux.

-Nan mais vas y s'teu plaît.

-Demain ça sera toi. Le dimanche moi je dors.

-Huuum, demain c'est demain.

Drago soupira en poussant la couverture sur Harry avant de sortir du lit, entendant un nouveau cri de sa fille.

-Oui j'arrive Kaï ! s'écria t-il en sortant de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il vit Caïam qui sortait de sa chambre, Caïam qui demanda, encore ensommeillé :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a à hurler la petite ?

-J'en sais rien, va te recoucher Caïam, il est très tôt. répondit Drago en continuant de marcher alors que son fils retournant dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa cadette et la questionna :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ma chérie ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. sanglota Kaïry.

-Tu veux venir avec papa et moi ?

-Oui.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'approcher de son lit pour la porter. Kaïry s'agrippa au cou de son père et entoura ses petites jambes autour de son torse en continuant de sangloter. Drago, lui, passa un de ses bras sous les fesses tout en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux de l'autre.

-Allez, calme toi Kaï, chut, ne pleures plus, je suis là, chut. dit il en se mettant à marcher pour retourner dans sa chambre à lui.

En ouvrant la porte, il entendit Harry marmonner :

-Alors ?

-Cauchemar.

-Ca faisait longtemps...

-Ouais.

Et oui, le niveau de communication est élevé à 3 heures du matin quand on s'est couché à 23 heures, bien fait pour eux. Drago alla s'asseoir dans son lit et allongea sa benjamine, déjà endormie à côté de Harry avant de s'allonger à son tour, coinçant Kaïry entre eux avant de se rendormir comme une masse. Mais bon, ils travaillaient aujourd'hui, alors à 7 heures, ils eurent la chance d'entendre leur réveil sonner. Harry tapa sur le réveil pour le faire taire.

-Pas envie de me lever.

-Faut, on bosse, on dormira demain.

Harry geignit en dégageant les jambes de Kaïry de sur son dos -d'ailleurs elle lui avait mit des coups de pieds_ avant de sortir de son lit, pas motivé pour un sou à aller au Ministère aujourd'hui. Drago de son côté enleva doucement la tête de sa fille de son épaule avant de la secouer tout aussi doucement.

-Kaïry, Kaïry mon coeur, il faut te réveiller.

-Veux encore dormir.

-Moi aussi Kaï, mais il faut se lever, aller, tu vas aller chez Hermione aujourd'hui.

-AvecTata Mione et Tonton Théo ?

-Pas Théo non, il travaille avec moi tu te souviens.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, il fait les potions comme toi.

-Exact, allez, debout petite princesse.

Alors, déjà parfaitement réveillé, Kaïry sauta du lit de ses parents et courut pour sortir de la chambre, elle allait certainement crier son enthousiasme au restant de la fratrie. Drago la regarda partir en souriant avant de se lever à son tour. Il s'approcha de Harry qui enfilait un jean -Foutu Auror incapable de s'habiller comme tout le monde- et lui dit avant de l'embrasser.

-Ah au fait, bonjour.

-'jour.

-Pas bien réveillé ?

-Nan, il est trop tôt, on s'est couchés trop tard et Kaï m'a défoncé le dos.

-Une nuit normale chez nous en somme ! Que seraient nos nuit sans cris de bébé, Livia qui nous fait des cheveux blancs en rentrant de ses soirées à des heures pas possible ou un des enfant qui est malade toute la nuit.

-Ca serait le paradis.

-Rends toi compte, on aurait la vie d'a nos 19 ans et on pourrait passer notre temps à faire l'amour.

-Vraiment le paradis.

-Mais maintenant on a des enfants.

-Ouais... On devient vieux.

-Oh oui, on a la nostalgie de nos 20 ans, rends toi compte.

-Et puis t'es encore plus vieux que moi mon amour, t'auras tes 40 ans avant moi.

-Ta gueule. Laisses moi déjà me faire aux 39 ans avant de me parler des 40.

-Mais d'ailleurs, c'est pas une ride que je vois là ? Et là, un cheveu blanc ?

-QUOIIIII ? Nan tu déconnes j'ai pas de cheveux blancs ! J'ai pas de rides ! s'exclama Drago en courant jusqu'à un miroir.

Et il remarqua que sa peau était toujours nette et qu'il n'avait pas de cheveux blancs. Il fusilla un Harry hilare du regard.

-Sale con.

-C'est tellement drôle de te voir paniquer.

-Vas te faire foutre.

-Si tu savais comme j'aimerais ça.

-Pas le temps. Et puis même si on avait le temps d'irais te faire voir, t'es un connard de m'avoir fait croire que j'avais des rides.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es encore parfait mon amour. Se moqua Harry en l'embrassant pour qu'il ne puisse riposter.

-Connard. marmonna Drago avant de s'habiller.

Harry ricana en terminant d'enfiler son tee-shirt et s'en allant de la chambre pour aller préparer du café, il leur en faudrait bien un bol chacun à Drago et lui pour être opérationnels au travail. Drago, lui, une fois qu'il fut habillé, sortit de sa chambre et vit Jayden... Qui lisait déjà !

-Bonjour Jay, déjà en train de lire ?

-B'jour père. Ouais, il est génial ce bouquin.

-Tu n'as pas éteins trop tard hier ?

-Nan, avant que vous montiez vous coucher, avec papa.

-Tu ne me mens pas hein ?

-Nan.

-Et c'est quoi que tu lis, c'est un pavé ce truc.

-Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

-Connais pas.

-C'est moldu.

-Ah, je me disais.

-Faudrait que tu t'intéresses un peu plus au moldus quand même.

-Pourquoi donc ? On vit chez les sorciers.

-Pour la culture.

-J'ai assez de culture. Bon, va déjeuner Jay, et fait gaffe, tes lunettes vont tomber.

-Ah, oui, merci, j'y fais pas attention quand je lis.

-J'ai bien remarqué. Tu sais si ils sont réveillés les deux autres ?

-Ouaip, Caïam a balancé un coussin à la figure de Kaï parce qu'elle les lui brisait, et j'ai entendu Lily insulter son lit parce qu'elle s'est cogné le petit orteil, normal ici en somme.

Drago sourit à son fils avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Allez, descend déjeuner mon grand, je vais dire à Livia Caïam et Kaïry de faire pareil.

-Okay.

Jayden continua de marcher, manquant de tomber dans les escalier en loupant une marche. Drago grimaça en voyant ça, il fallait vraiment que Jay arrête de lire en marchant, ou apprenne à le faire correctement. Il vit son autre fils, assez peu réveillé, sortir de sa chambre.

-Salut Caïam.

-Salut. Pourquoi elle vient nous hurler dans les oreilles si tôt Kaïry ?

-Elle est contente d'aller chez Hermione.

-Ouais, ben pas besoin de partager son enthousiasme avec tout le monde.

-Allez, arrêtes de grogner monsieur l'ado et va déjeuner.

-Mouais, tu descends pas toi ?

-Je vais voir Lily.

-Ah, ok. terminant Caïam en continuant de marcher.

Drago alla jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille, bon, il se retint de mourir en voyant la tenue assez légère de la blondinette, soit un mini short et un débardeur, il n'appréciait pas du tout le mini-short.

-Hello Lily, tu viens déjeuner ?

-Salut père, ouais, j'arrive.

-D'accord, à tout de suite.

Et Drago s'en alla. Il descendit à la cuisine et prit le bol de café qu'Harry lui tendait.

-Harry tu es merveilleux.

-Merci, mais dommage que tu dise ça parce que je t'ai fait un café.

-Oh mais il n'y a pas que pour ça. dit le blond en s'asseyant.

-J'espère bien.

Quelques seconde après, Livia les rejoignit et dit, les joues légèrement rosies :

-Euh... Papa, père.

-Oui, quoi ? demanda Drago.

-Je... J'ai un rendez-vous demain.

-Un rendez-vous ? Quel genre ?

-Un rendez vous galant.

Mauvaise idée de dire ça à Drago quand il boit son café, café qui finit sur la table.

-QUOIIIIII ?! Mais... Tu... Tu as un copain toi ?

livia prit une teinte rouge prononcée et Drago en conclut que oui.

-Merlin... Depuis combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus d'un an.

-Tout ce temps ?!

-Oui...

-Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que je savais que ça ne te plairait pas.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais ce qui me plaît le moins c'est que tu nous l'ai caché !

-Pardon... Mais en tout cas... Faudra que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements... Histoire de ressembler à quelque chose.

-Je viendrais avec toi, tu ferras ça demain.

-Okay...

Livia ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée que son père vienne avec elle, il frôlait déjà l'arrêt cardiaque en la voyant avec un short, alors des jupes et des décolletés.

-Et comment il s'appelle ?

-Gaby.

-Gaby, c'est le définitif de Gabriel ça ?

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête.

-Et son âge ?

-18, comme moi.

-Hum. Ca ne me plaît toujours pas.

-Je ne demande pas que ça te plaise, ça ne plait pas à grand-père que tu sois avec papa, et tu l'es quand même, et puis j'ai 18 ans, je suis majeure.

-Hey, du calme Lily, c'est rien. intervint Harry.

-Hum, bon, toujours est il que demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Gaby et que je dois m'acheter des fringues potables.

-D'accord.

Drago lança un regard à Harry, un regard qui voulait dire ''Ce soir, il faut qu'on parle''. Ensuite, il alla laver son bol puis dit, assez sèchement :

-Je vais bosser, à ce soir.

-A ce soir !

Et il transplana. Quand il arriva au laboratoire où il travaille avec Théo, il salua rapidement son ami qui lui demanda :

-En colère ce matin. Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Kaï s'est incrustée dans mon lit à 3 heures du mat', elle m'a prit pour son coussin, Harry m'a fait croire que j'avais des rides ! Des rides Théo ! Et en plus de ça c'est un crétin. J'suis sûr que si j'étais une femme, j'aurais mes règles.

-Journée de merde.

-Exact chéri.

-Bon, on a une commande de potion de régénération sanguine pour Ste Mangouste, faut s'y mettre.

-Ouais, plus tôt on aura fini, plus tôt on pourra rentrer.

Théo acquiesça et ils se mirent à travailler. Mais quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Théo gronda :

-Bon, qu'est ce que t'as Dray, tu ne fais que de la merde depuis toute à l'heure ?

-C'est Livia. Elle a un rendez vous. Un rendez vous galant.

-Et ?

-Mais putain Théo ma fille a rendez vous avec un mec !

-Et ben, elle a le droit, elle est grande.

-Tu verra quand Sarah aura rendez vous avec un garçon, tu arrêteras de te moquer de moi.

-On a le temps, elle n'a que 10 ans.

-Ca passe vite.

-Mais pourquoi ça te dérange tant qu'elle ait rendez vous la petite ?

-Parce que ça couche ensemble tout le temps les ados.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rectification, **tu** couchais tout le temps quand tu étais ado, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, et je ne pense pas que Lily soit comme ça.

-J'en sais rien, mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle y ailles.

-Et c'est ça qui te perturbe.

-Ouais.

-Et ben concentre toi, ça n'empêchera pas Livia d'y aller. Et puis toi même tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher, elle est majeure.

-Elle vit sous mon toit.

-Ne t'avise pas de lui dire ça, avec son caractère Potterien elle serait capable de partir de chez vous, et ça m'étonnerais que tu veuilles ça.

-Bien sûr que non!

-Voilà, alors laisses la aller à ce rendez vous, c'est une grande fille, elle sera raisonnable.

-Mouais.

-Bon, allez, travaille, et fais ça bien.

-Je vais essayer.

Alors il se remit à faire ses potions, mais son esprit était quand même occupé par sa fille.

OoOoOoO

Le soir même, vers 22 heures, dans la chambre d'Harry et Drago.

-Je ne veux pas que Lily y aille. dit Drago en se tournant vers Harry.

-Où ça ?

-A son rendez vous demain.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Des ados, quand ça se donne rendez vous pendant les vacances, c'est pas innocent.

-Dray, Dray, Dray, tu connais le concept de rendez vous galant ? C'est juste un rendez vous entre amoureux, c'est pas obligés que le sexe s'accompagne à ça.

-Mouais, je n'ai tout de même pas envie qu'elle y aille.

-Pourquoi ? Tu te rends compte que ta petite fille n'est plus un bébé et qu'elle s'intéresse au garçons.

-Il y a peut être un peu de ça effectivement.

-C'est dur de voir les enfants grandir hein ? dit Harry en passant son bras autour des épaules de Drago.

-Ouais... Pourquoi tu prends ça si bien et avec tant de facilité ?

-Je ne le prends pas bien, c'est juste... On peut rien faire... C'est normal que Livia grandisse.

-Hum... Et dans quelques années elle nous dira qu'elle est enceinte.

-Oula, du calme, on a le temps pour ça.

-On a eut à 20 ans nous, elle en a 18.

-On a le temps quand même !

-Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas voir nos enfants grandir.

-Nan, mais... Putain Livia a 18 ans ! Je... Ca passe trop vite.

-J'suis d'accord. 18 ans... Ca ne nous rajeunis pas ça mon amour.

-Effectivement, on est des vieux.

-Ta gueule. Tu es vieux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant :

-On a le même âge.

-Pas grave, je ne suis **pas** vieux.

Le brun ricana.

-Mais non tu n'es pas vieux. Bon, allez, arrêtes de te torturer avec Livia, elle est grande.

-C'est justement ça le problème, qu'elle soit grande.

-Elle ne peut malheureusement pas rester notre petite fille pour toujours. soupira Harry en prenant son blond dans ses bras.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, vers 10 heures.

-Bon, père, il faudrait peut être qu'on aille m'acheter mes fringues, j'ai rendez vous à 14 heures, donc faut y aller avant midi. s'impatienta Livia.

-Oui, oui, on va y aller c'est bon. répliqua Drago s'approcha de la porte où sa fille attendait.

-Allez, on y va.

-Oui, on y va.

-Et on va chez les moldus hein.

-C'était pas dans le contrat ça.

-C'est toi qui veux me surveiller, c'est de ta faute.

Drago soupira.

-Okay, on va chez les moldus.

-Super ! Je te fais transplaner du coup, vu que tu ne sais pas où je veux aller.

Il acquiesça et elle lui arracha presque le bras pour le faire transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle vide et la jeune femme se mit à tirer son père par le bras pour l'emmener là où elle voulait. Quand elle entra dans la boutique de son choix, elle se dirigea directement vers le coin des jupes et des robes, ce qui ne plut pas énormément à son père.

6tu veux pas mettre un pantalon.

-Au mois d'août ? Tu es fou ! Et puis je vais à un rencart, pas à je ne sais quel événement qui te conviendrais plus, il faut que je me fasse belle.

-Et bien tu peux être belle avec un pantalon.

-Non, jupe ou robe, point barre.

Il soupira.

-Oh arrêtes de grogner ! s'exclama Livia en commençant à regarder les vêtements. Rapidement, elle prit une jupe en disant :

-pas mal cette petite jupe, il me faudrait un haut avec ça.

Alors elle se rendit au rayon des tops, Drago marmonnant dans son dos. Elle fouilla dans les tops avant de trouver le haut qui conviendrait avec sa jupe et se rendit aux cabines, sans se soucier de savoir si son père la suivait ou pas. Elle se déshabilla dans la cabine et enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait choisit avant de sortir de la cabine. Elle portait une jupe verte-turquoise assez moulant qui arrivait mi-cuise et un maillot légèrement décolleté et ample de couleur blanche. Elle tourna sur elle même en demandant à son père :

-Je suis belle comme ça ?

Pour réponse, elle entendit l'homme s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-C'est quoi **ça**?

-Quoi, ça ?

-Ce que tu portes ?

-Et ben, une jupe et un maillot.

-Non mais tu as vu la taille de cette jupe !

-Oh ça va père, c'est pas si court que ça.

-Je suis certain que si tu te baise on voit ta culotte.

-Qui te dit que j'en ai une.

Drago devint étrangement vert à cette remarque.

-Je rigole un père, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas obligé de me pencher en avant, je peux faire ça aussi.

Elle plia les genoux jusqu'à ce que le haut de ses cuisses touche ses talons.

-Comme ça pas de problème.

-Même, c'est indécent ce que tu porte.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as de la chance que Gab' ne soit pas fan du vert. termina Livia en retournant dans sa cabine.

Une fois rhabillée, elle retourna à la recherche de sa perle rare, passant par plusieurs tenues qui risquèrent de tuer son père pour certaines. A un moment, elle décida d'achever définitivement son vieux père et chercha alors les vêtements les plus indécents qu'elle pouvait trouver. Et elle trouva. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle retourna aux cabines et en fila les vêtement. Elle se regarda dans la glace et son sourire s'accentua. Elle portait une jupe en cuir noir très, très, très moulant -on voyait la marque de sa culotte- et très très courte avec un maillot des plus près du corps et assez décolleté -non, très décolleté en fait- et suffisemment transparent pour qu'on voit les détails du soutient gorge de Livia; bref, son père allait en mourir et ça l'amusait beaucoup. Quand elle sortit de sa cabine, elle vit l'homme qui l'accompagnait perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait et s'accrocher à un porte vêtements.

-Ca va père ? demanda Livia en se retenant difficilement d'éclater de rire.

-Pas du tout, c'est quoi cette tenus ?

-Ben quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

-Non mais tu t'es vu ! Fanchement Lily retires moi ça, c'est encore plus indécent que tout ce que tu as mit depuis maintenant.

-Ah, j'aime bien moi.

-Et bien moi pas, retires moi ça, c'est encore moi qui paye ce que tu t'achètes, et je ne paierais pas ça.

-Ok, ok, je vais changer.

-Et y'a intérêt à ce que la prochaine tenue soit la bonne.

-Si tu arrêtes de tout critiquer, y'a moyen. dit Livia en retournant dans sa cabine.

Cabine dont elle sortit quelques secondes après, avant de retourner à trouver sa perle rare, perle rare qu'elle trouva. Elle retourna à la cabine, enfila la robe qu'elle venait de prendre. Ladite robe était une simple robe en voile dans les tons rouges avec un peu de noir. Un noeud entourait sa taille et faisait légèrement s'évaser la robe ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie. Le décolleté était fendu et ne montrait pas grand chose de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ensuite, elle sortit de sa cabine et demanda à son père.

-Alors, cette fois, ça te plait ?

-C'est très bien, même si je trouve que c'est quand même court.

-Père... J'ai le droit de mettre des robes au dessus des genoux hein.

-Hum, mais en tout cas cette robe est très bien, c'est parfait si tu la prends.

-Puisqu'elle me plaît aussi, c'est celle ci que je vais prendre.

-Ouf. soupira Drago alors que sa fille allait se changer.

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la cabine, ils allèrent payer avant de transplaner chez eux.

OoOoOoO

Ding, dong.

Drago se leva du canapé où il était assit et alla ouvrir la porte sur une jolie jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus qui portait une jupe en jean et un top blanc presque transparent par endroits. Elle lui dit :

-Bonjour Monsieur, je viens chercher Livia.

-Bonjour, mais... Qui êtes vous ?

-Et bien Gabrielle, sa petite amie.

 _(j'ai voulu couper là, ça aurait fait une chute mais... Naaaan en fait.)_

Drago se figea : il avait bien entendu ?! Sa petite amie ?!

-Heu... Monsieur, ça va ?

-Oh, euh, oui, attendez. Livia ! C'est pour toi !

-J'arrive !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Livia était à la porte. Elle sourit largement en voyant Gabrielle et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser doucement, sans se soucier de la présence de son père.

-Salut Gaby, tu m'as manqué.

-A moi aussi. sourit l'autre jeune femme alors que Livia l'entraînait dehors. Drago referma la porte et marcha au salon, toujours aussi ''choqué''. Il dit en s'asseyant à coté de Harry.

-Lesbienne.

-Quoi ?

-Lesbienne. Livia est lesbienne, elle a une copine, pas un copain.

-Oh.

-C'est bizarre... De se dire qu'elle est homo, je... Je l'ai toujours imaginée comme la princesse qui attendait gentiment son prince charmant dans sa tour, et finalement, le prince charmant... C'est une princesse.

-Hum.

-Quoi ?! Lily est lesbienne ?! intervint Caïam.

-Visiblement, Gaby, c'est pas un Gabriel c'est **une** Gabrielle.

-Oh. Mais pourquoi elle ne l'a pas dit ?

-J'en sais rien... Je... Va dans ta chambre Caïam.

-Okay...

Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas épiloguer, Caïam obéit et Drago continua de parler avec Harry.

-Homo... Lily est homo... Alors c'est ça se rendre compte que ses enfants enfants ont changé de bord ? Parce que finalement je comprends la réaction de ma mère quand elle a officiellement sut que je suis gay... C'est vraiment bizarre.

-Ouais.

-C'est pas qu'on lui en veut ou quoi que ce soit... C'est juste... Bizarre.

-On serait vachement hypocrites de lui en vouloir quand même.

-Hum.

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que Drago ne s'écrit :

-Putain Livia est lesbienne !

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

-Cette conclusion là, elle a été faite i minutes Dray.

-Je sais. Mais c'est le temps que je redescende. Putain. Livia. Est. Lesbienne. Livia aime les **filles**. Et puis franchement j'ai pas découvert ça doucement. Putain je l'ai vu embrasser cette fille alors qu'il y a 10 minutes je croyais encore que c'était un garçon qui venait la chercher !

-Je comprend.

-Il faudra vraiment qu'on lui en parle quand elle rentrera.

-Ouais.

OoOoOoO

Du côté de Livia.

Après avoir transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa petite amie, Livia dit :

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues...

-Hum. Mais... Dis moi, tu leur a dit à tes parents que c'est avec une fille que tu sors ?

-Non... répondit Livia en baissant la tête.

-Mais... Pourquoi... T'en a honte ?

-Non, bien sûr que non... C'est juste... Ils ne savent que je sors avec quelqu'un que depuis hier et mon père a bien faillit en mourir, alors si je leur dit que c'est avec une fille...

-Et pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit avant ?

-Mon père... Il est assez protecteur et il n'arrive pas à me voir grandir, si je lui balançait que j'étais avec quelqu'un l'an dernier, il en serait mort.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas leur dire par lettre ? Ou au début de ces vacances ci ?

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda Livia d'une toute petite voix.

-Franchement ? Oui. Parce que mes parents le savent depuis l'an dernier que je sors avec toi.

-Désolée. J'espère bien que tu es désolée !

-Gaby... S'teu plait, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute... On a déjà pas beaucoup de temps alors si on le passe à s'engueuler. dit la blonde en se blottissant légèrement contre Gabrielle.

-Tu m'agaces, sale manipulatrice.

-Je sais. Mais tu m'aimes comme ça.

-Mais je t'aime comme ça. sourit Gabrielle en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

OoOoOoO

Lorsque Livia rentra, après une super après midi avec Gaby, elle vit ses parents qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Son père lui adressa quelques mots sans même prendre la peine de faire une phrase.

-Ma chambre. Tout de suite.

Livia sentit que ça allait mal se passer pour elle, donc elle préféra obéir. Elle monta les escaliers, se demandant bien ce que ses parents lui voulaient, même si elle avait un petit -gros- doute là dessus. Son parents verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, Drago et Harry ne criaient pas souvent sur leurs enfants, mais si ils le faisaient, ce n'était pas pour de faux.

-Pouquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?! s'exclama Drago.

-Rien dit sur quoi... ?

-Sur le fait que tu sors avec une fille ! Putain Livia je n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre ça en te voyant lui récurer le fond de la gorge !

-Désolée...

-Désolée, désolée, ce n'est pas en étant désolée que tu vas changer quoi que ce sit ! Tu nous a dit que ça fait plus d'un an que tu es avec elle, alors pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit !?

-Parce que quand je suis rentrée en vacances l'an dernier, Gaby et moi s'était tout fris je... Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je suis avec une fille pour fire comme vous, parce que qu'on dit que les enfants font les même choses que les parents, alors il fallait que je m'assure que je n'était pas avec elle pour faire comme vous mais bien parce que je l'aime.

-Et écrire une lettre, c'est pas compliqué !

-Mais c'est as quelque chose qu'on dit par lettre ! Tu voulais que je vous écrive quoi ''Salue papa, salut père, ça fait quelque mois que j'ai une petite amie, ah oui parce que je suis lesbienne'' !

-Non, mais tu es rentrée aux vacances !

-Je n'avais pas envie c'est tout ! J'ai le droit de garder des secrets merde !

-Mais pas ce genre de secret Livia ! C'est pas une connerie que tu nous caches là, c'est une relation de plus d'un an avec une fille !

-Ca te dérange tant que ça que Gab' soit une fille ?! Mais c'est du foutage de gueule !

-Non ça ne me dérange pas ! Mais j'aurais préféré l'apprendre plus subtilement vois tu ! Que tu me le dises par exemple !

-Mais maintenant tu le sais alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes !

-Et tu ne me parles pas comme ça !

-Si t'es pas content je vais aller chez Gaby et puis voilà, tu me foutra la paix au moins !

-Hors de question !

-Et qui va m'en empêcher au juste ? demanda Livia sur un air de défi en commençant à marcher pour sortir.

Mais elle se stoppa net en voyant son papa, son papa qui avait les yeux bien trop brillant pur que ce soit normal.

-Papa ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'interdis de faire ça Lily... Ne pars pas...

-Papa...

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que tu restes ici, dans cette maison, avec nous. Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec ton père. Je ne veux pas que tu ai de copine. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à l'université. Je ne veux pas que tu grandisse. Je veux que tu reste ma fille, ma petite fille, pas la femme que tu deviens bien trop à mon goût.

-Oh papa... souffla Livia avant de se jeter à son cou. Il faut bien que je grandisse.

-Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi les enfants ne restent pas des enfants toute leur vie ?

-Ca serait un peu compliqué pour la survie de l'espèce.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, nous sommes des machines mises ici bas pour faire des enfants qui eux même devront en faire etc.

-C'est ça, t'as tout compris.

-C'est triste.

-C'est l'humanité p'pa.

Harry soupira en serrant sa fille un peu plus fort.

-Tu ne vas pas partir hein ?

-Pas maintenant, je suis bien ici, logée, nourrie, blanchie, c'est le paradis.

-Tu devrais t'apprendre à faire ta lessive et à manger, pour quand... Tu partiras.

-Il doit bien exister des sorts pour ça.

-Effectivement.

-Donc c'est bon, j'ai toujours besoin de ne rien faire, juste attendre que tout se fasse pour moi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Imbécile.

-C'est pas ma faute, le caractère de petite princesse, ça vient de père.

-C'est pas faux.

Elle sourit et Harry en fit de même.

-Tu me promets que tu ne pars pas toute suite hein ?

-Non papa je te l'ai dit, pas maintenant, mais quand je vais aller à l'université, j'emménagerais certainement là bas.

-Je sais... Mais on a le temps, hein, c'est qu'en octobre.

-Oui papa, ce n'est qu'en octobre.

-Et tu ne nous cache plus rien, promis ?

-Promis.

-Et tu nous aime toujours ?

-Enormément. terminant Livia en se serrant contre son papa, sentant les bras de son père s'ajouter à l'étreinte.

* * *

Voiiiiiiiiiiilà, voilà, est ce que ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
